Girl with the broken smile
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: On his way back to the hotel after the world meeting, England spots Belarus alone in a rainstorm. Not wanting her to come to any harm or get sick from the weather. He approaches her and offers the hand of kindness to her. Belarus appreciates this and new feelings grow. EngBela, EnglandxBelarus, Minor RusBela, Minor platonic USUK fluff, feels, angst, *Oneshot*


**My first EngBel ship, I think I prefer this over AmeBel.**

 **I hope this appeases the few rare fans out there that ship this, just like with Mapletea. I kind of hate how the fandom portrays Belarus as some brother complex psycho when she is really more than that.**

 **anyway, be prepared for feels and fluff**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

England walked down the street, his gaze low as he headed back to the hotel. The rain pouring around him so heavily it was hard to see far off into the distance. But it wasn't new to him, his own nation being stereotyped for such weather. Despite the fact he was capable of having sunshine and other weather, it was because of the warmer gulf-stream that it was so common in his nation.

But then, nobody seemed to remember or notice that. Simply finding it as another excuse to tease the ever loving shit out of him. But then, they could get off his back for a while so they could vent all this onto his nations current weather. Giving him some peace and quiet while he was visiting, which he was very much enjoying.

Despite being in America for the meeting, the weather had been awful lately. Heavy rain-showers were a common thing about it, but hopefully he would not need a flood warning. Not often spoken about, despite having a lot of sunshine in his country. Some of America's other states were known for being damp. Having mostly rain and barely sunshine in some areas.

Washington was known for being one of the wettest states next to Seattle, having very heavy downpours like today. Honestly, he had a nerve to laugh at him when rain was known to be a common occurrence in parts of his country. But for some reason America tended to deny that, comparing his weather by saying how miserable England's was. Thus starting another argument.

He would be lying if he wasn't still a little miffed at the nerve of the younger nation. But it wasn't all bad, he had something to look forward to upon escaping from the heavy downpour. He could warm himself up with a nice cup of tea one he returned to the safety of the hotel. Given how cold and miserable it was today, it would do it some good.

A he continued onward, he narrowed his eyes. Catching someone in the view of his gaze, though they were far away at the minute. Able to make out a figure in the rain, the body of a person standing alone. This surprised him as the streets had been reasonably dead on the way as they would all be huddled inside from the weather.

Though he had never really met much trouble visiting America before, he was aware the crime in the younger nation's land was worse than his own. He gripped his briefcase tightly as he didn't want to get mugged. He may not have been a pirate or punk anymore, but he still retained the strength he had once then. He simply put it to better use, like his military or his police force. Used to protect his citizens.

He swallowed and hesitantly approached the person, it was against his morals to abandon anyone who was in need of help. Knowing he had ignored this person when he could have done something made him feel like shit. As he got closer to the person, his eyes widened in awe. Relieved and yet stunned to see who it was. Having never expected to see them here and in such a surprising yet worrying state.

Belarus, the younger and very pretty younger sister of Russia. Was sat alone in the rain soaked to the bone. Her skin pale as snow and looked frozen to the bone. Having obviously been sat here for a very long time. Her hair was like rat's tails, hanging around her face in a darker curtain. Ringing with water and droplets dripping down them and onto the ground making ripples. Her clothes soaked through so that you could see the outline of her body.

Her head bowed as if she had been crying. This worried him as Belarus was often hard to read due to her intimidating nature. Nobody ever really understanding what was going on in that pretty little head of hers, for she was an enigma at the best of times. But it was clear to see from her body language and hidden face that she was indeed upset.

Hiding her tears and pain from others, not wanting them to see her weak or take advantage of her. Trying to hide her personal emotions from others, not wanting to be judged any more than she already was. Hoping to hide her heart in hopes of protecting it from being further hurt, preventing any scars that someone could inflict upon it.

He then leaned over her, tilting the umbrella over her head. Shielding her from the rain, though he doubted it would do her any good given how long she had most likely been out here. "Excuse me love, but what the bloody hell are you doing out here alone in the rain?" he asked. She could get sick, yes, she was a nation. But that didn't mean she was immune to sickness, her body was human after all.

Belarus slowly looked up to see England standing over her with a concerned expression. Her dark blue eyes heavy and yet empty, so many emotions filling her. And yet she continued to sit there silently. She hadn't spoken to him much before now, he was an oddball, but he was a nice guy despite this. I mean America teased him a lot but obviously had a soft spot for England and cared about him in his own way.

America had never been good at showing his softer side to others easily. His ego forcing him to always act macho and strong like a hero would, never thinking that by doing so he caused more distance between himself and others. That showing emotions wasn't a weakness, but it made him human. He just failed to understand or accept that.

Canada his long-term ally and ex ward, often spoke well of him and the two spent a lot of time together. Having known England since he was a child and even acting as his ally during the civil war. England always went to his hockey games and supported him, the latter also feeling comfortable in sharing his problems with England and finding comfort in his advice.

Japan was England's ally and the two shared similar interests as well as similar weather patterns. They were both socially awkward and tended to get embarrassed easily, and when caught often covered it up. They often met up and shared interests and hobbies with one another. Having a very close but respectable relationship.

Their closeness and fond feelings towards England showed a great level of trust. Showing that he was someone she could put her trust in too. That it was ok to lower her guard and know that England would not do anything to hurt her. He would not make fun of her or make her feel bad about her situation in this given moment.

She hesitated, averting her gaze before replying "Big brother… we…. have fight" in a disheartened tone. She had never seen him so angry at her before, not even when they had been kids and she accidentally broke something of his. He had said so many cruel things to her, it didn't feel real. Calling her a monster, crazy and frightening.

" _Vhy can't you just leave me alone? You need to get a life Natalya, you've been obsessed with me since we were kids!"_

She felt her chest tighten and her heart feel like it was being squeezed. A great sadness washing over her as his words echoed in her mind like stereo. All she had ever wanted from her big brother was his love. To be noticed and reminded that he cared about her too. Nothing would make her happier than to be spoiled by his affection.

He had always been scared of her, aware of her since they were young. Aware of just what she was capable of as an individual. He gave her the cold shoulder and hid from her, while he was friendly towards and babied Ukraine instead. She could never understand why he was so familiar with Ukraine and yet seemingly hated her.

England softened, able to understand how she must have been feeling. He had fought with America many times before, most of them being unpleasant but making up in the end. Even if it took a long time. During times like these, either party was capable of saying hurtful or cruel words without meaning to. It was best to simply give them space during this time, so they could cool off and clear their head.

He then smiled at her, hating seeing her look so depressed like this. "I'm making tea later; would you care to join me?" he asked warmly. After being out in this weather for as long as she had, it would help warm her up and help her relax. Hoping that he could make her smile again after what she had been through, even if it was just a little.

Belarus looked back up at England quietly, but was surprised by his offer. As most tended to avoid her due to her intimidating nature and glare she often gave people. However, upon coming back to her senses, she nodded in agreement. Having been so lost in her own thoughts after the fight, she had forgotten how cold it was.

* * *

England sat quietly in his chair sipping the crimson tinted liquid in his cup in content. Enjoying the many flavours that were hitting his tongue, warming him after being out in the cold for so long. Glad to have some company and having been able to do his good deed for the day, which would leave him in a good mood for a long time.

Belarus sat opposite him in silence, her legs crossed and her gaze low. Deep in thought as she flipped through her memories of the fight, every hurtful word and the intensity of her brother's voice. But she felt much better than she had earlier, sat in the pouring rain as the cold overcame her. Having taken a shower to warm herself up, her dress heating over the radiator in England's hotel room.

However, given how soaked it had been and the weight of the material itself. It wouldn't be ready to wear until morning given how utterly soaked it was. Not even ringing it out had done much good. She was currently wearing one of his spare Pajama shirts, nothing showy mind you. Simply a plain green pajama shirt but was of course thick. Warm and comfortable against her skin, and she swore it smelled like him.

However, given her smaller body size compared to England it was very suggestive. The line of her cleavage being shown through the top. Her curves and breasts outlined under the material. Her slender neck and long platinum blonde hair tumbling down around her. Her long creamy legs flashing while moderately covered by the bagginess of the shirt on her. Giving her a very suggestive look indeed.

He was only relieved she was also wearing a bathrobe to stop him from seeing… other things. This meant she could adjust while sitting in her seat, stopping him from seeing anything he shouldn't. He may have had a shady past, but those things were behind him. He did not want to see anything personal of hers without her consent. He knew what she was capable of.

He was currently nibbling on a biscuit that was one of a pack sat on the table before them. Having asked for them with hotel service, though it had felt odd asking for a cookie instead of what it was called back home. Despite having come to America's home many times before, he still felt uncomfortable using unfamiliar words in the country. Having been used to using different words back in his own country.

He gazed at the platinum blonde sat opposite him, relieved to see she had warmed up and her body language had become less hostile and defensive. "Feeling better now?" he asked tenderly. She had certainly gotten the colour back to her cheeks compared to how pale she had been earlier. And she appeared to have calmed down and become more relaxed than when he found her.

Belarus stated at him silently but nodded once more in response. She could feel the blood running through her body again, her fingers no longer numb like that had been before. "Yeah, thanks" she replied. It had been a while since she had spent time in the company of another person, but it was a nice feeling. To have someone to spend time with.

England smiled in relief, however he was still worried about her. Though her appearance and complexion was better, he was still curious and concerned about what she and Russia had been fighting about. It had to be serious for her to rush out into the cold and rain without a coat or umbrella. As well as to sit there in the rain for hours until he found her, soaked to the bone and amazingly not sick.

"If you don't mind Natalya, would you like to talk to me about it?" he asked. Relieving herself of her burdens and frustrations may make her feel better. It wasn't good to bottle up your feelings. In the end it did more harm than good, slowly eating away at you until it all became too much and caused you to lash out because of it.

Belarus blinked, then shifted awkwardly in her seat. A sense of shyness coming about her, as she tended to keep her feelings to herself, so nobody would pry and annoy her. Or even that they may assume she may say something weird instead. But she then nodded again. Knowing that out of the few the nations, England would never tease her for it.

* * *

"I see, so Ivan thinks your too clingy" England replied calmly. He couldn't blame the poor guy for being scared of her in a sense. She was awfully clingy towards him, but then so was America towards himself. She did worry about her brother more than she did herself. But given how he tended to prefer his older sister Ukraine over her. It was only natural she would be jealous of the lack of attention.

Belarus nodded, a sad expression on her face. She didn't understand why her affections for her brother were seen as creepy while Lichtenstein, Ukraine or Taiwan were seen as cute. She just loved her brother so much, only wanting to protect him so nobody too advantage of him. So why couldn't he show her that love back?

England gave her a sympathetic smile, the poor girl was so misunderstood it was unfair "Its best to give him space love. I can assure you, Russia is more than capable of looking after himself" he replied in a reassuring manner. However, he did worry about the dual personality Russia had. Like he was two completely different people and not one person.

He had the split personalities that were highly unpredictable, thus making him scarier. Capable of being a sweet cry baby who meant no harm, a gentle giant who liked to tease people, or a yandere psychopath. Whenever they approached him people never knew what to expect. As much as they knew he never meant to be the way he was, his past actions could be rather terrifying to others depending on how they perceived it.

England then poured Belarus a fresh steaming cup of tea. Given the situation she needed it more than he did, and he could always make more. "Things will work themselves out love. But you should really apologize to each other". They were siblings so fights were to be expected, but the longer you left it. The worse the problem got, it was best just to tear off the band aid at once.

Belarus softened, but she was in awe of the wisdom and advice she was being given. Despite the fact he was teased for being grumpy or bossy, there was more to him that met the eye. He was one of the older nations, being very ancient in history and culture. Carrying much wisdom from his centuries of existence as a nation. But his words cleared the clouds swirling around her heart and made her feel better.

She then carefully picked up her cup and blew in it to cool it. She sipped the crimson liquid, her expression one of content and happiness. It was very good tea, as expected from the likes of England. It had great flavour, perfectly balanced. Not too strong and not to weak, having a good balance that made it very enjoyable. She then gazed back at him "Its good" she replied, and she genuinely meant it.

England was touched and proud that she enjoyed his tea so much. Having worked his hardest to make sure she was comfortable and slowly started to feel like herself again. He smiled back at her "I'm glad love" pleased to know she was feeling better. Her cheeks having started to get their colour back. The effects of the cold now starting to wear off.

Belarus then stared at England as she sipped her tea in silence. Up close to him like this, she was able to notice things about him she had never been able to before. Aware of them but never able to appreciate them till now. Despite the teasing he endured, he was a very handsome male. His messy, ruffled blonde hair that gave him an adorable schoolboy look. It may not have been like France's silky waves or her princess like locks.

But his hair was tousled and gave him a rebellious look, showing from his pirate/punk years. He had a nice complexion, pretty green eyes that shone in the light and reminded her of jewels. As for his figure it was average, maybe not buff like America or her brother. But not exactly lanky either. He had muscle and she could see that through his shirt. But just flashy, in terms it was average or normal.

But she wondered why she had never noticed this about him till now. How attractive the British nation was. How she had never realized the charm he carried about him until this moment. Sure he was no supermodel, but he carried a sense of boyish charm which she found very alluring. Unable to stop staring at those shiny green orbs of his.

She then lowered her cup onto the saucer again, not breaking eye contact as she did so. "Can I stay the night?" she asked bluntly. Honestly, she didn't want to return to her own room at all. Ukraine would be in their shared bedroom and she just wanted the head-space. She was in no mood to face Russia yet either after their argument. Finding peace and comfort with England's company instead.

England blushed, going into a state of shock. Helping her out was one thing, as he couldn't leave her out there in the cold like that. Wanting to help the poor girl after the unpleasantness she had been through. However, Russia was incredibly protective over his sisters. He didn't want the guy to kill him if he found out that he had spent the night with his very beautiful younger sister. He didn't need those types of rumours going about.

Belarus saw his expression, understanding immediately about the concerns he may have about it. "Nie chvaliujiesia, I'll explain to big brother and the others in the morning" she replied. She wouldn't let him get harassed after the kindness he had showed her. He was innocent in all this, he had simply helped her during her time of need after a hurtful fight with her older brother.

England gave a sigh of relief upon hearing this, glad she was going to take his side should any misunderstandings arise. The last thing he wanted was for Russia to rain vengeane down on him for possibly laying a hand on his precious baby sister. He then gave her a timid smile "Thanks love" he replied gratefully.

Belarus smiled back at him slightly, sipping her tea. The tension in the air gone and things feeling more homely and content. Somehow, her worries had lifted, and she felt better than before. Amused almost, all because of England and his words. But what this meant, she did not know. Yet.

 **Nie chvaliujiesia-Don't worry**


End file.
